


A Collection of Drabbles

by Maddie_Reads



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz's fire, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, cute I think, funny?, ill add more tags as I post more, k am leaving now xx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Reads/pseuds/Maddie_Reads
Summary: Every time I make a drabble, I'll add it here. Hope yous enjoyses :D





	1. Watching His Flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> much lov xx

I wake to a light being turned on.

Or maybe I wake from the feeling of being drenched in sweat, or how coarse my throat is.

"Baz?" I croak out. I can't remember a lot of what happened in my dream, but the feelings, the _sensations_. 

I start to shiver, then feel someone wrapping their arms around me.

"I'm here, Simon, I'm here." He only calls me Simon when we're being soft, or when I've had a nightmare.

I can feel tears make their way down my cheeks, and I let out a quiet sob.

Baz starts to rub small circles along my back, and I stop shivering.

Baz moves his hands off me, and I clutch his shirt, looking up at him. His hair is framing his face loosely, and his eyes look heart-broken.

"Please don't go," I whisper, another tear falling down my face. Baz brushes it away with a thumb, then kisses my forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says, leaning over my shoulder to switch off the light. I whimper, but Baz just holds me tighter. 

A warm glow suddenly starts up, and I crane my neck to look over my shoulder, and see Baz with a flame, letting it dance in and out of his fingers, weaving back and forth.

He realises I'm watching, and goes to put it out.

" **Make a-** "

"No," I cut him off. "Keep it. I like it."

Baz smiles and his eyes crinkle. I fall onto my pillow and watch his flame twisting and twirling.

I fall asleep watching it, my last thought of Baz, and how thankful I am to have him.


	2. We're Boyfriends...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz gets drunk, and forgets that Simon is his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I could be doing my homework.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, I could be writing other, longer, BETTER fics.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I could, but I'm not going to. 
> 
> lols

"Have you been drinking?"

I look up roll my empty vodka bottle away from me.

"No...," I slur, thinking about standing up but deciding that no, sitting down is much more comfortable. 

Also, I can't get up.

"Baz, here let me-" I feel him hook his hands under my armpits and hoist me up. I stumble a bit, and he catches me by my shoulders.

"Baz? Seriously, what in Merlin's name happened?"

I realise his voice is Simon's voice. I raise my head and look him in the eyes. His curls are a mess, it looks like he just woke up. Which he probably did.

"Oh, Simon," I murmur, my hand touching his jaw gently. Snow doesn't pull away, but he does look confused.

"What is it?" he asks. I cup his face with both hands.

"I wish we could be together."

Simon's frown deepens, but he still doesn't pull away.

"But it would never work...," I carry on, looking deep into those blue eyes of his. 

"I wish you were mine, Simon Snow."

"Baz."

"Yes, Snow?"

"We're boyfriends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you likey! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D  
> They make my day :)


	3. Down by the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz takes Simon to a special place in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you likey :)
> 
> Check out the song 'Down by the River' by Milky Chance, and maybe listen to it while reading?
> 
>  
> 
> It's rilly gud. <3

I let my head rest against the window of the train, looking at the landscape spread before us, blurring past.

"You look like you're in a music video."

I move my head off the window because the vibrations had started to hurt.

"Very funny," I reply to Baz, who then leans on me, his soft black hair tickling my cheek.

"Are we there yet?" I ask, looking down at him. I hear the train's brakes start, and it lets out a huff before stopping at an empty station.

"Yes."

I push Baz off me. "Good, because I was getting bored." he shakes his head wearily but smiles at the same time.

I grab Baz's hand and we get off the train, walking into the station. 

It's not dark, but it's not very light either. The sun has almost set, and it's turned the sky into a milky pink and orange, clouds crossing over each other.

I look at Baz, but his eyes are staring straight ahead firmly.

"Are you sure you know where you're taking us?" I ask dubiously, not wanting to get lost anywhere unfamiliar.

Baz shakes his head and puts a finger to his lips. I purse my lips and readjust my backpack noisily.

We walk off the path he set us on, and we enter a forest. It's really quite amazing; the sun is shining through the branches and leaves, and soggy leaves squelch underfoot.

I want to talk, but it seems too much of an intimate moment to. A soft birdsong whistles through the air, and Baz smiles.

We're still holding hands, and Baz's has gotten warmer. He leads us through trees with chipped bark, through leaves swirling in the air. 

Baz stops and turns towards me. "Told you," he says quietly, grinning now.

I look over his shoulder and gasp.

It's beautiful. It's a clearing, with a stream running through it and plenty of rocks. There's a thin birch tree standing there alone, with golden-brown leaves falling away at the touch of wind.

"How do you know about this place?" I ask, dumbfounded. This is plenty far from London, at least a couple hours. I doubt he accidentally stumbled across it.

"My mother took me here once," Baz murmurs, eyeing the rocks.

he looks at me again, and his smokey grey eyes are shiny. He has some red in his cheeks from the walking, and his hair is windswept. 

I run a hand through mine. Baz looks down at my lips, and I know what he's thinking.

I lean forward and kiss him. His lips are cold and taste like tea. 

We pull apart, and Baz smiles again. I've never seen him smile so much.

I pull off my rucksack and open it, remembering that I packed food.

"Ah, I should have guessed," says Baz, when he sees me taking out scones wrapped in clingfilm and a couple sandwiches.

I hand him one and he takes it, walking over to a rock and sitting down on it.

I take a bite of the sandwich and relish it. It tastes so good after such a walk.

I look over at Baz, who's watching the stream and lone birch tree, and notice a tear slide down his cheek. He takes another bite of the sandwich, tears now sliding freely down his face.

I walk over to him and sit down heavily, wincing as I realise how cold the stone is.

I put an arm around him and smile sadly.

Baz glances at me, and smiles back, bumping his shoulder against mine. 

I bump back, listening as another bird starts singing, watching as the sun falls down over the hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated so much :D   
> lov u all guys <3


	4. Stressed Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh, maybeee I did write this for my Dictionary Drabbles. 
> 
> Maybe.

**word: STRESS**

A rumble.

A groan.

I roll over and open my eyes. Baz is sitting with his legs crossed and typing furiously on his laptop. The lamp is on beside him, casting a warm orange glow on the room.

"Hnnm," I murmur, my eyes closing as I brush a hand down his thigh.

"Go back to sleep, Snow." Baz's hand pats mine, then leaves it to start typing again.

"You too," I reply firmly. "Bed."

"I will, I promise, I just have to finish a few more pages before it's done."

I whine, sitting up in bed and half opening my eyes. There's another rumble of what I realise is thunder, and I crane my neck to look out the window. 

Rain is whipping the window in bursts, the wind steering it to and fro. A flash echoes from the distance and I gasp quietly.

"What is it, Simon?" Baz's concerned voice rings out from next to me.

I turn to face him. "Nothing. I just like lightning."

Baz nods, turning back to his essay. I grab his wrist and he looks up at me, his grey eyes questioning.

"No, Baz. You need sleep."

"And I'll get it," he growls, carding a free hand through his hair which is framing his pale face. I peek at the clock.

"Holy shit, Baz! Have you been up this whole fucking time?"

It's nearly four A.M. I slap his laptop closed and push it off the bed, silencing Baz's protests with my lips as I kiss him full on.

"Simon, I really need to-"

I shake my head. Once, firmly. "No. You're too stressed. You need sleep, and you can write it tomorrow morning."

Reaching over him, I click the light off and fall back onto my pillow, finally warm under the covers.

I turn on my side and feel Baz is tense. Silently, I reach out and spread my hand out on his stomach. He inhales, then relaxes as I start rubbing slow circles, his breathing deepening.

"Goodnight, Simon," he murmurs, his eyes closed and his face lit by the moonlight seeping into our bedroom. He looks ethereal.

Shifting closer, I snuggle my head into his chest, breathing in his deep smell of bergamot.

"Night, Baz..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readingggg!!


	5. Poem of Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey btw I'm sorry that I'm writing this instead of my fics lollll
> 
> enjoy <3

I watch him watch me,

He thinks he knows,

But I can guarantee,

That he does not.

His gaze goes low,

I watch him growl.

And oh, Simon Snow,

Do you know what you do?

You make me mad for you,

I could thank you,

But really, this is torture.

I know that I'm not an author,

but I can describe how you make me feel in twenty different ways.

_Tick- tock-_

I watch you watch me rise,

And I want to shield my eyes;

You. You are the sun.

_Tick- tock-_ and you've won. 

 

You press your lips to mine,

And you have no idea-

The hunger of my pine.

I need you to function,

Without you, I'd die.

You make me malfunction-

My resolve ever crumbling.

Why, oh why

Do you make me feel this way?

You kiss me 'till I'm numb,

And I can't believe my luck; My heartbeat is stuck in my skull,

My life was so glum. So dull.

But now with you? I am unstuck.

I'm happier. Lighter.

_Tick- tock-_

You kiss me 'till I'm sore,

And I can't believe my luck; it's really struck

Me how beautiful you are.

 

You are the sun, and you've won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, guys! Thank you for reading -bows-
> 
> Much lov <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hopes yous enjoys :D


End file.
